


A Shocking Revelation

by SmolDargon



Series: Adventures in Anatomy [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolDargon/pseuds/SmolDargon
Summary: The skeleton finally gets an official date with his human! Japery ensues.
Relationships: Papyrus/Original Human Character
Series: Adventures in Anatomy [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205429





	A Shocking Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff, barely even anatomy, just some science.

It had been a lazy kind of day. The human was burnt out from her work week, and Papyrus's anxiety was at an all-time low. They had spent almost the entire day on her couch watching TV, only getting up to feed the animals in the evening. It was getting chilly out, being so close to winter, so the human had thrown on a fluffy jacket to offset her intolerance to the chill. Despite the heat she put off, she seemed quite sensitive, shivering in even mildly cold temperatures. The skeleton didn't mind it too much; after all, he didn't have skin. He had spent quite a bit of his younger years in tights or shorts running around in the snow.

Once they returned inside, she shed her pullover, throwing herself back onto the couch. She leaned over to give her blind cat a scratch, and a spark jumped from her finger to the cat's nose. They both hissed in response.

"WOWIE, WHAT WAS THAT?"

She shook her hand, grumbling.

"Static shock. Always happens when it gets cold outside... Makes doing my hair a pain in the ass."

He considered this. Static electricity was not a new concept for him, but he hadn't realized how susceptible humans could be to it. An idea formed in his mind; a fun, harmless jape he could pull on his human datemate. He sat on the end of the couch, the cats having run off when the human shocked them, and pretended to slide awkwardly over to her. She gave him a bit of a look.

"This isn't the first time we've cuddled, no need to be so coy."

"THAT IS TRUE... DID WE DECIDE ON DINNER?"

She glanced at a list of places she'd pulled up on her phone, scrolling through their options. He leaned in, careful to keep his distance. It wouldn't do to spring his trap before he was fully ready.

"I was thinking we could just get some pizza. Hard to go wrong with that."

He hated greasy foods, but given he was about to pull a devious prank on her, he relented. She was more likely to forgive him that way.

"THAT SOUNDS ALRIGHT, I SUPPOSE. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAD SOMETHING GREASY, I CAN HANDLE IT."

She eyed him curiously. Normally he would at least grumble about it before giving in. Maybe he was finally coming to terms with the fact that she enjoyed her junk food. They placed their order and went back to the TV.

Unbeknownst to the human, Papyrus was subtly running his gloves against the blanket. He could practically feel the fabric standing on end. He could tell this prank was going to be _electric_.

... _I've been hanging with Sans too much._

Shortly before the pizza was supposed to arrive, he was ready to act. He slid closer to the human, putting on his best shy face. She just chuckled and leaned in; it was perfect, exactly what he was hoping for. He ran his hands through her hair, generating a shock large enough to make them both yelp in surprise. He made to respond with a carefully acted apology when her hair caught his attention. He snorted, then burst into laughter.

"Pap! That hurt! What the hell's so funny?!"

Wiping a tear from his eye socket, he pulled up the selfie camera on his phone, then turned it towards her. When she looked, she had to cackle as well. A fair bit of her long hair was standing on end. They laughed until they cried, filling the room with snorts and wheezes for several uninterrupted minutes.

They finally recovered when the pizza arrived, still chuckling about the situation. In the end, she had gotten up and wet her hands in the sink, running her fingers through her hair to sort of deaden the static. He had already made a plate for her when she sat back on the couch. She started to dig in, but stopped as she came to a realization.

"You did all that on purpose."

"NYEHEH! I DID INDEED! OUR FIRST OFFICIAL DATE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN COMPLETE WITHOUT SOME GOOD NATURED JOKING!"

She chuckled. If this was the worst he could do, she could live with that.


End file.
